The use of NFC technology for remotely bridging connections between users and machines or machine and machine is known. For example, retail shops, transportation terminals, industrial factories and other areas of large user congregation such as colleges and outdoor events all use contactless, NFC-enabled POS (“Point of Sale”) terminals, ticketing terminals, access control points or objects embedded with NFC technology to process payments or exchange open or secure data. However, it is appreciated that the randomness of Nearfield Communication connections leaves the end user disengaged with the point of interaction and that restrictions on mobile device hardware and/or software limits the engagement notification capabilities of the engagement operators.
In addition to the above, the use of inductive coil arrangements for the purpose of remotely powering electronic hardware and circuitry such as a light, a buzzer, a microphone, camera or a tactile motor is also known.
“Passive” or non-powered inductive coils for use with mobile devices have operated either with the purpose of data transfer or low-power transmission. For example, in the retail purchase environment, the use of a portable electronic device (“PED”) to communicate a secure payment request and payment processing gateway. Whereas in consumer electronics products, PED charging systems need only have a PED placed on or near them (not connected via a wired connection) in order to benefit from the use of an inductive coil for the purposes of a slow, but effective recharging of the PED's battery. Stated differently, prior design configurations utilize inductive coil designs for use in NFC communication protocols for data exchange or similar designs other design configurations to recharge PED batteries or power other devices or circuits.
Given the above, an inductive coil designed to achieve designed functionality or to enable enhanced functionality within the field of a standard NFC tag (hereafter referred to as “NFC tag”) would be desirable.